coasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern
Green Lantern is a steel stand-up roller coaster at Six Flags Great Adventure, in the Boardwalk section of the park. The attraction, which sits on the former location of the Great American Scream Machine roller coaster, formerly operated as Chang at Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom from 1997 to 2009. Ride history Chang (1997-2009) Chang opened at Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom on April 4, 1997. The ride was originally themed after Batman, and was supposed to be named The Riddler's Revenge, ''much like the stand-up coaster at Six Flags Magic Mountain that shares the same name. However, plans were cancelled for the Batman theming. Chang was closed on September 19, 2009 and was demolished to make way for Splashwater Kingdom's expansion. The expansion was not done, however, as Six Flags announced their plans to dispose of their Kentucky Kingdom property. Green Lantern (2011-Present) In 2010, Chang's track structure randomly appeared at Six Flags Great America. The ride was planned to open in 2011 at the park, but plans were cancelled to make way for a waterpark expansion. Then, on July 5, 2010, Six Flags Great Adventure in New Jersey announced their Great American Scream Machine looping coaster would be closed and demolished on July 18 to make way for new rides. Immediately, rumors were sparked that Chang would be moving to Six Flags Great Adventure. Although Six Flags did not confirm the rumors, a Jackson Township board meeting revealed the new ride's layout, identical to Chang's. On September 16, 2010, Six Flags Great Adventure announced plans for a Green Lantern coaster. Footers were poured in December 2010, track installation commenced the following month (as well as lift hill completion), and the ride's track was finished by April 2011. The ride soft opened on May 19, 2011, to a select pair of passholders, media, and families from a local children's organization. Green Lantern then publicly opened six days later, on May 25, 2011. Ride synopsis Green Lantern begins when the train ascends up the 155-foot chain lift hill. During the lift, the Green Lantern oath is played over loudspeakers placed on the steps. At the top, the train enters a small pre-drop before making a 180-degree turnaround, and drops 144 feet into a 121-foot vertical loop. Next, the train rises 103 feet on the right and enters a diving loop. Next, riders rise again and enter a turnaround that dives over the station and then enters an inclining loop at 72 feet tall that leans slightly to the right. Next, the train then makes an upwards left turn into the mid-course brake run. It then descends into a right corkscrew, which leans and weaves through the diving loop. The train then makes a left turn and enters a low, right-hand corkscrew before turning at 180 degrees to the left before entering the final brake run and returning to the station. Trivia Records *Under Chang, Green Lantern had the tallest loop on any coaster in the world, was the world's tallest, fastest, and longest of its kind, and held records for longest drop and most inversions on its kind. All of the records were taken from Mantis at Cedar Point. A year after Chang opened, Six Flags Magic Mountain opened The Riddler's Revenge, which succeeded Chang's records. Statistics *The ride is one of two roller coasters themed after Green Lantern at a Six Flags park, the other being Green Lantern: First Flight at Six Flags Magic Mountain, which opened two months later. *The track is approximately 4,155 feet long. *One cycle lasts 2 minutes, 30 seconds. *Green Lantern (Chang) was constructed by Bolliger and Mabillard. *The pre-drop on Green Lantern is notable for being constructed on nearly every B&M roller coaster. Awards Mitch Hawker's Best Roller Coaster Poll *The coaster was under the name ''Chang ''and operated at Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom during this period of time. Photo Gallery Screen Shot 2013-12-01 at 2.04.58 PM.png|''Great American Scream Machine's location at Six Flags Great Adventure is cleared to start construction via Google Maps. Screen Shot 2013-12-01 at 2.32.56 PM.png|''Chang'''s former operating site at Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom. Category:Six Flags Great Adventure Category:Boardwalk Category:Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom Category:2011 Category:Flash Pass Category:Rollercoasters Category:Coaster Wiki